sometimes, 24 isn't enough
by Cara Lea
Summary: Happy America Anniversary MewCinnamon! It's your new short story to ogle at...


**Okay, I know it's short. Sorry, MewCinnamon. I don't have time to come up with a super long story. I've been so sick and busy, the Fourth of July is in three days, so yeah. I hope you enjoy the short story anyway.**

**— MewIcefall**

Cinnamon sat, her legs crossed, staring at the wall of her bedroom. She hadn't been able to get that stupid Jasper out of her head ever since the...since the...since the storm. The 24 days of terrible storm. They'd been stuck together, for three weeks and three days, stuck in a school gym. It was possibly the worst and the best experience of her life. She missed it, more that she would admit.

Now that she was officially alone again, with her family out running more 'errands' for the upcoming America Anniversary party, Cinnamon had a lot to think about, but the more she thought, the more she regretted it.

It wasn't until she heard the knock that she realized just how deep thinking could take her. The knock scared her off the side of her bed and onto the floor of her bedroom.

"Ow," she muttered, standing up. "Mom, try not to scare me to death next time. Maybe halfway to a paralysis would be better."

She moved through the room, rubbing her head with her hand, and opened the door.

And froze.

There, standing not but a foot away, silent, and not breathing, was Jasper Cullen. The man she hadn't expected. But had.

"Cinnamon?" he asked quietly. He reached out to touch her with his cold hands.

Cinnamon stepped back in confusion. Screaming at the top of her lungs. "What the...? What are you doing...? Vampire!" she finally got out. "You're a Vampire!"

The young looking man stopped, then fell forward to land in a heap leaning against the wall next to her room doorway. "You know, then." It was not a question.

"Yes. I figured it out. You know, I'm not as dumb as you thought, Vampire." She narrowed her eyes, staring at him, waiting and dreading his response.

"Cinnamon," he said. "I didn't come for you to hate me some. I came to finish my story." Cinnamon shook her head.

"What story?"

But she knew. He had been telling her the entire time. Who was Alice? What had happened? Who was he really?

"Sit down," he ordered. And Cinnamon did as she was told, moving as though in a dream. He began, sitting next to her.

"You know some of my story," he began. "Up to when Bella joined us with Renesmee. But you don't know what happened afterward." Taking a deep breath, he told the story. "Alice and I were walking down the street, alone, holding hands. Suddenly, we were attacked. We don't know who did it, but I know what did happen. Alice was torn apart, lit on fire. It was ugly. We soon found out that they were after me, after my history. Afterward, I left, promising myself that no more of us would die because of me. They couldn't kill the killers, but dangit Carlisle tried! He tried so hard..." he trailed off, his eyes going out of focus. The he continued. "I returned later, but they were still after me. We began the search for them, trying to find them. I'd help them if they left us alone from now on. They promised us they would. That's why I was with you at Venice beach. I was looking for them. They found out about you, Cinnamon."

Cinnamon stiffened. Now that she knew...what did this mean on her? That's when she noticed Jasper looking at her hand.

"Jasper," she asked, watching him cautiously. "What are you really here for?"

Then he lunged, going for her hand. Fast. Too fast. She felt the sting. It was like a a match lit, and she knew that the flames were going to begin soon.

"Jasper!" she screamed, watching him pull back, her blood on his teeth. Her blood.

This wasn't happening! It couldn't be happening! She was either going to die, or she was going to become a vampire because of him. She couldn't let that be. But she couldn't stop it. It was too late.

"Cinnamon, you must come with me. They want you, and I can't stop them alone. We need you." He looked into her eyes. "I need you."

At those words, she knew she couldn't say no. She had to go, for him.

"Three days, and you'll be free of death, the most beautiful thing in the world, and graceful. You will have a gift like no other."

He touched her cheek, then rose to his feet, her in his arms. "Let's go. Now." And he leapt out her window. Leaving even her lights on. When her mom would come home, her real mom, she wouldn't have a daughter. In three days time, on the Fourth of July, she would have a daughter forever.


End file.
